Graveyard Games II
by msu
Summary: Complete! A twist of scenarios from the original Games. Set sometime in the future and just a cute little fun fic. Read and enjoy.


Summary: A different twist to the first Graveyard Games. Poor Spike! Always getting ganged up on. Just some fun and cuteness set sometime in the future. Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Xander and Spike make up the Scooby gang and happen to be friends as well.

A/N: It's been cold here for June. Hope this warms anyone up who is ready for some warmer weather and hope it's to your liking. Read and Review, pretty please.

Disclaimer: None of the BTVS characters are mine (darn it). They belong to ME, and JW and Fox and whoever else there is that makes money off of them, but not me.

]o[ ]o[ ]o[ ]o[ ]o[

Sunnydale in the middle of summer. Always seemed to have its share of hot days but the heat wave this summer was almost unbearable. Even when the sun had slowly fizzled out of site behind the horizon, the air was still thick, heavy and undesirably warm.

Not one single warm body wanted to venture out of doors and leave the cool and comfort of their air conditioned confines too far behind. Who could really blame them? Not the slayer and her trusty team of scoobs; even the vampires and demons seemed to have upped and disappeared. It was rumored that they may have gone underground to await the snap of the heat wave and who really knew when that would occur exactly?

Of course, there just had to be one bad apple out of the bunch to spoil the bushel. Apparently, a lone pesky demon didn't mind the searing heat hovering over their fair city and began causing trouble and mayhem. Naturally, it didn't take long for others to jump onto the bandwagon. Fires were started, hydrants were broken, which didn't help with the putting out of said fires, storefront windows were shattered, just your everyday run of the mill looting and pillaging. It needed to be put to rest.

Evening dragged in, which offered somewhat of a small relief to the parching heat during the daylight hours. An official Scooby meeting was scheduled to take place at the Summers' house where all were present except Xander, who had been called back to his work site to check over some blueprints. But he promised he would show up before they headed out to round up the bad guys.

Oh, joy if he should actually miss a patrol. What the others didn't know was in the trunk of his car he had stashed an arsenal of high powered super soakers, enough for the five of them to use for the post battle dousing ceremony.

The demons were compelled to come back to the same place every time, it seemed, to pick up and continue their destructive spree. The scoobs had planned to meet them, interrupt the melee, round the felons up as quickly and as quietly as possible, and zap them into a holding dimension.

This so called dimension was discovered by Willow and Anya in the last battle that took place in their neck of the woods. Demon troublemakers could be teleported there, incarcerated for a certain amount of time and when the time came, then and only then it would be decided where they should be sent to, almost like a rehabilitating center for the demon world. Willow was in charge of the magicks to be used for the teleportees.

Xander, looking as if he had just run a marathon, showed up in the nick of time to carpool the others to Main Street. It was way too hot to even walk the short distance and Xander's new car had an excellent air conditioning system in it.

No one complained too much about being squished together either, especially when they made it to their destination in under three minutes. Xander even left the car running to keep everyone cool and prepared for the physical exertion that lay ahead of them. Buffy found she was leaning on Spike, using his cool body temperature to keep her own stabilized. Of course, he wasn't minding the Buffy furnace pressed up against him at the moment.

At the first sign of trouble, (actually Spike heard the trouble coming first), the gang jumped out of the car, not totally enthusiastic about the whole clash with the demons. Buffy looked at all her friends, every one of them except Spike dripping with sweat already, and sighed.

"The quicker we can get them rounded up and perform this dimension zap, the quicker we can go somewhere to get cool. Preferably an Olympic sized swimming pool."

"Too bad they shut down the city pool because of all this demon activity. I mean, it's not Olympic size but it's cold, and it's wet, and may I just say calling me right at the moment?" Willow stared off into her own little world filled with chlorinated water.

"Ok, ok, enough talk about the cold and the wet while I'm standing here melting into a giant puddle of sweat." Spike chuckled at her choice of words as she cleared her throat and took a fighting stance, ready to jump into the fracas fast approaching them.

"Come on boys and girls...and vamps. Let's go get us some."

Moments later, all but four of the twenty demons were left standing in a tight circle being held by some unseen rope, one of Willow's clever little spells. The scoobies surrounded the demons, minus Spike, who had left momentarily to check alleys and niches further down on the other end of Main Street, and Xander, who had gone to retrieve the arsenal out of the trunk of his car. Willow said a few words, threw some sparkly dust in the air, and poof, the demons vanished.

"Ugh, I need a shower, preferably a cold one." Buffy whined.

"I second that motion." Willow wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand.

"I third it," Dawn added.

"Ok," Xander shouted as he lifted one of the super soakers and showered the girls with a blast of cold water. All three cringed and squealed. Xander's brow snapped up.

"Hmm, this may be more fun than I anticipated," he saw the three eyeing him as they began to stalk towards him, "...or maybe not. Wait, no fair attacking. I brought goodies for everyone. Enough to share with the class."

The giggles began as the girls pounced and grabbed a weapon each and aimed them directly at him. He scrunched his shoulders and tucked his chin in, knowing full well what was coming. Ahh, but it was so nice afterwards, the air hitting him, cooling off his skin.

They ran around the street, chasing each other, shooting each other, laughing as they all became quite soaked. A throat being cleared loudly made them all stop to look. He stood, head tilted to the side gaping at them all, his brows creased quizzically as he held his arms out palms up.

"What in the bleeding world are you doing? Running around like a bunch of wild and crazy hooligans, hosing each other off and laughing like a pack of hyenas? Is this supposed to be some kind of fun?"

The band of soaked and now dripping participants stood and stared at Spike, evil smiles spreading across all their faces as their super soakers were raised simultaneously and aimed directly at him. His eyes widened and he shook his head back and forth slowly.

"You wouldn't even dare," he growled animalistically.

Almost all at once, four streams of clear, cold, refreshing water blasted the souled vampire. He held up his hands in front of him as if it would help to ward off the cold spray of water. That only caused it to splatter more in his face, drenching his hair completely and turning it into a mass of soaked bleached-blonde curls.

Spike sputtered and growled, and like a dog after a bath, he shook the excess off of him. When he looked up at all of them, Xander with a sheepish grin emblazoned across his face, the girls broke out in uncontrollable giggles.

"You got me very soddin'...sodden. I don't like soggy leather," he announced very slowly. "Not fair being all ganged up on like that especially being unarmed."

"Here, catch," Xander held up the only super soaker left to be claimed and tossed it to Spike. He caught it with one hand, pumped it and aimed it as if he was ready to go into battle, smiling sinisterly as he peered at the foursome from hooded eyes.

"Run, run as fast as you can," he ground out. "I'm bound to catch me some good target practice now."

The thick and heavy night air was filled with squeals, screams and laughter as the heroic team of Sunnydale's protectors finally found a way to beat the heat. Whoever said all work and no play makes...well whatever it makes must not be good, so they must have known what they were talking about.

The following morning, the sun was shining, the sky was blue, the clouds were white and fluffy and the high for the day? A pleasant 75.

The End


End file.
